


Hunter X Hunter oneshots!

by Bungee_gum45



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, HFHDTFKGHFYLGUHKJHKFDRSAESRDTFYGUHIJ, HOW DO I FINISH THIS CHAPTER, How Do I Tag, IM CRYINGGGG IT GOT DELETED WHAT DO I DO, M/M, Multi, Other, When you write smut in front of your mom 😋✌
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungee_gum45/pseuds/Bungee_gum45
Summary: Heyo! I will write pretty much any ship with pretty much any scenario!I will not do: Rape/non consenualOther than that request away!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Senritsu | Melody/Kurapika
Comments: 63
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Request page  
☆ \---------------------  
I will do ANY Hunter X Hunter ship.  
I will do ANY scenario with the ship as long as all parties are consensual.  
Comment below and I'll try and write as fast as I can!

Thanks for reading!


	2. ⚠️Update⚠️

Hey guys gals and non binary pals! SO I know it's been a bit of a hot minute since I did anything with this and i SWEAR that i am working on alot of your guys' requests (keep em coming!)! Now to compensate for the amount of time I've spent on this and keeping yall waiting, I'm trying to make them as long as humanly possible! So just stay tuned because the first chapter should at the latest be posted at the end of this month!   
Thank you all for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any chapters you want to read and I'll try my best to write them and notify you when they're finished.


End file.
